


Еще семь поцелуев

by zaichatina



Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, wied
Genre: And they were soulmates, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Jaskier takes care of geralt, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Softness, flower picking, no beta we die like all bad things in this AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina
Summary: Мальчики останавливаются на тропе, чтобы набрать цветочков
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049615
Kudos: 1





	Еще семь поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven more Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856424) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



Геральту нравилась проселочная дорога. Запах цветов, земли и животных тяжело висел в воздухе, и никто не тревожил ни его, ни его лошадь или его напарника. Они оставили позади последний город почти две недели назад, и хотя Геральт не возражал против того, чтобы спать под звездами, он знал, что его спутник оценит скорую теплую постель, тем более что собирался дождь.  
Лютик шел немного впереди него и Плотвы, но Геральт мог легко догнать его, так как барду требовалось время, чтобы присматривать и собирать цветы для своей книги.   
— Эй, Геральт! Смотри! — Он со смехом танцевал вокруг. — Смотри! Дельфиниум! О, я уже столько лет не видел таких красивых! — Он начал вальсировать среди полевых цветов, прежде чем остановиться. — Можно я…? Ты не против? У нас есть время?  
Геральт мягко улыбнулся Лютику, который ответил своим безмолвным взглядом, исполненным обожания и любви. Геральт огляделся, вечер еще не наступал, но для лагеря это было неплохое место. — Геральт? Три слова или меньше, пожалуйста, —улыбка Геральта стала шире, когда он посмотрел на Лютика, одна нога которого почти скрылась в высокой траве. — У нас есть время.  
— Да! — С радостным писком Лютик нырнул в цветы и осторожно сорвал их. — Ты знал, что дельфиниум — родственник лютиков? Они принадлежат к одному семейству цветов, только темно-синего цвета вместо желтого. Ну, знаешь? Как мои глаза? — Он засмеялся и продолжил свои объяснения, в то время как Геральт молча разбивал для них лагерь.  
Плотва, похоже, тоже наслаждалась красочными полевыми цветами и счастливо жевала, привязанная к дереву. Геральт сел рядом с ней, под деревом, и начал чистить мечи, прислушиваясь к болтовне Лютика и время от времени кивая. Когда он закончил, он положил мечи возле себя и смотрел, как подходит Лютик со своей охапкой цветов. — Можешь дать мне мою книгу, пожалуйста?  
Геральт потянулся к сумке, в которой хранилась книга, и вытащил ее, ожидая, пока Лютик скажет ему, куда ее положить. Вместо этого бард сел между его раздвинутых ног и откинулся на его грудь: — Положи ее мне на колени, пожалуйста.   
Сделав, как было сказано, и медленно прикрывая глаза, ведьмак позволил своему носу зарыться в волосы Лютика и глубоко вдохнул, обняв его руками и просто нежно прижимая к груди, пока бард работал.  
Лютик выбрал разворот, заполненный карандашными набросками цветов и портретом Плотвы, и осторожно подготовил цветы к прессованию. Закончив, он нежно закрыл книгу и позволил своей голове упасть на плечо Геральта, наслаждаясь теплым солнечным светом на своем лице. — Мы можем остаться так ненадолго?  
Как обычно, ответа не последовало, поэтому Лютик продолжил:   
— Три слова или меньше, пожалуйста.  
Он немного подождал, но Геральт не отвечал, и когда он повернул голову, чтобы понять, что случилось, то обнаружил, что его ведьмак спит, прислонившись к дереву. Улыбаясь, Лютик также позволил себе скользнуть в дрему и закрыл глаза.  
Лютик проснулся от рычания Геральта. Обычно, когда Геральт рычал, это было в гневе или, временами, от боли, но сейчас он звучал так, словно дикое животное было ранено и напугано, и Лютик резко обернулся, только чтобы увидеть, как Геральт тяжело сдвигается по дереву, все еще спящий. Он осторожно протянул руку и потряс Геральта за плечо.  
Ответ последовал сразу же — жесткая рука грубо схватила его запястье, и он встретился взглядом с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Тшш, дорогой, это я. Геральт. Тебе приснился кошмар. Все хорошо, — он видел, как в глазах Геральта просыпается осознание, и его руку отпустили. Лютик потер поврежденную кожу и покачал головой, увидев паникующего Геральта. — Тсс, любимый, ты не причинил мне вреда. Иди-ка сюда. — Он положил голову Геральта себе на колени, нежно провел пальцами по волосам и коже головы. — Я держу тебя, дорогой, это просто сон. Ты в безопасности. Ты в порядке?"  
Ответа не было, но Геральт мягко ухватил его ушибленное запястье и поднес к губам.  
— Три слова или меньше, Геральт, — Лютик посмотрел вниз в обеспокоенные глаза Геральта.  
— Я прошу прощения.  
Улыбающийся Лютик продолжал гладить своего ведьмака по голове. — Ты прощен. — И поскольку он знал Геральта, он добавил: — Тебе следует поцеловать меня, скажем… семь раз, чтобы возместить это.  
Геральт позволил себе легкую улыбку, прежде чем осторожно и очень нежно прижался легким поцелуем к запястью в синяках.  
— Это один, — Лютик улыбнулся и повернул руку, чтобы Геральт поцеловал ее тыльную сторону. — Два.  
Геральт медленно сел, проведя руками по рукам Лютика вверх до его плеч. Он наклонился, но заколебался. Это была неизведанная почва, и он не хотел нарушать границ Лютика.  
— Геральт, — бард мягко улыбнулся, — у тебя есть разрешение поцеловать меня, куда хочешь.  
Бард покраснел и застенчиво улыбнулся, но тем не менее кивнул, подтверждая это.  
Геральт продолжил наклоняться и мазнул губами по левой ключице Лютика.  
Мягкий вздох сорвался с губ Лютика: — Три. — Еще один поцелуй в шею. — Четыре. — Он чувствовал улыбку Геральта на своей коже, когда пятый поцелуй был прижат прямо ему под ухом. — Пять. — Он осторожно обнял ведьмака, счастливо улыбаясь, когда Геральт нежно прижался к его губам. — Шесть, — бард выдохнул, прежде чем его снова поцеловали в губы, на этот раз сильнее, и он почувствовал, как Геральт осторожно углубляет поцелуй.  
— Семь, — Лютик улыбнулся и позволил Геральту сползти и снова улечься на его колени. — Ты прощен. Теперь тебе лучше? — Геральт неуверенно пожал плечами, закрыв глаза. — Что тебе нужно? Три слова или меньше?  
— Почитай мне?  
Лютик выудил один из своих сборников стихов и начал тихо читать, удостоверяясь, что его голос был теплым и успокаивающим, пока он поглаживал пальцами волосы Геральта.  
Он был только на второй главе, когда услышал тихое посапывание от своих колен. Счастливый от того, что смог помочь своему ведьмаку уснуть, он начал писать в свою книгу.

**Author's Note:**

> Поорите в меня в Twitter-е; @ladyahiru


End file.
